


Oh, to Wake Again in Their Arms

by songbirds_are_fools



Category: The Arcana (Visual Novel)
Genre: Fluff, Gen, Love Poems, Other, Sleepy Cuddles, basically i had a dream about asra and, dont know if the relationship tag fits to be honest but its the closest it gets, it was just so lovely, just bc its so short i didnt really switch pronouns for them, poemfic, sappy me wrote a poem about it at 2 am, tHIS IS SO SHORT, they/them for asra in this one, word count under 200, wrote this in like maybe ten minutes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-22
Updated: 2020-08-22
Packaged: 2021-03-06 20:47:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 172
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26045230
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/songbirds_are_fools/pseuds/songbirds_are_fools
Summary: Asra Alnazar: beautiful, mysterious, groundshattering.
Relationships: Asra (The Arcana)/You
Kudos: 7





	Oh, to Wake Again in Their Arms

Oh, to wake again in their arms.

Oh, to again feel the soft caress of their gentle, calloused hands against my skin, and to feel their fingertips brush against my cheek;

To see their eyelashes flutter, shining bright white in the glow of the rising sun, and to see those violet irises so clouded in the haze of their own delicacy that they are clear like crystal;

To feel their breath upon my face, a breeze made full of love and warmth, smelling of cinnamon and fresh clay baking in the sun;

To pull closer to them in a soft kiss which neither of us intend to break, to feel their lips languidly pressing against mine in a rhythm that can come only from the heartbeat of the earth.

Oh, to feel the flush of their skin against mine as we entwine ourselves in a knot even the sailors do not know.

Oh, to dream of them, to see their sleeping face and to hold it in the gentle whispers between time.


End file.
